TDI: Your People
by emma1gibson
Summary: I swear i will get the new chapter up ASAP! I m soooooooo sorry for going MIA! Remember i still like reviews! So when the new chap is up, R&R....please?
1. First 14 that are in!

**OK! Now since I am home sick with strep, ( I feel like crap) I'm gonna announce the contestants for TDIYW! Pretty much if your character was either the 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19 or 20****th**** one submitted your in! Now I don't have all the characters I need, but I'm gonna start anyway. CHARACTERS ARE STILL WELCOME! If your name/character's name has a BEH next to it the you need to send me a description of their ****B****ody, ****E****yes, and ****H****air ASAP. I also put down there stereotypes. Thank a bunch!**

**The first 14 campers are:**

Allison Parks -sent in by we r 1 Drummer Girl

Takeru Zhane Akiyama – ang5523 BadBoy 

Lillian Peters- 0HarryPotterFanatic0 **BEH **Artsy Rocker-prep

Rosetta Woods – Cinnamon-Chan Girly-Girl

Ally Brewer- E-Scope **BEH** Type A Perfectionist 

Rose Harris- tdiharter Shy Singer

Marrisa- Insane Dreamer 101 ** BEH** Bad Luck Girl

Jesse Evers- danie411 **BEH **BadGuy 

Toni Kane- TheFreakyMathChick Tempered Skater Girl

Taylor Kane- TheFreakyMathChick Punk Rocker

Bennette Karmichael- PAka-Simon-Trevor-Forever Tomboy

Allison Moore- FanOfTDI Vampire (loves blood)

Jason Krueger- Kamikaze Pyro Shy/misunderstood guy

Miguel Pena- Hood Star Barrio Boy (Hispanic Ghetto Boy) 

**Well there's the list so far! If I don't get enough characters I'll have to make some on my own. As you can see ther are a lot of Punks/BadBoys so NO MORE! The next chapter will be "The Arrival" where everyone in the list above will arrive at the camp. I will not start challenges, organize teams, or give rewards until I have 20 campers! **

**Also, everyone wants their character to be paired up with someone. Most people were very enthusiastic about it too. HoodStar. Now I'm not saying any names. HoodStar. But one of you was especially enthusiastic about his character finding love……right, HoodStar? **

**SEE YA! **


	2. The Arrival!

The Arrival

A skinny brunette girl wearing ripped denim shorts and a dark blue tank-top. Stands in the middle a old dock.

"Hello, and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" She says to the camera "I'm Emma Gibson and I'm the host! Today only thirteen of our twenty-two campers will be arriving**.(AN- can't do all 14 because I don't have BEH descriptions from everyone!)** They should be here shortly. Anyway, as you cam see this is the same camp that my insane brother, Chris McClain, hosted his season of Total Drama Island. Unfortunately, his previous campers attacked him for reasons I believe I don't have to say. So, he asked me to host season two of TDI, and as his sister it is an honor. So now everything including this here Dock of Shame and the Boat of Losers is mine!"

"Any who! Here comes our first camper!"

A beat-up, rugged motor boat pulled up next to the equally beat-up dock. The high-class blonde aboard looks out of place in the boat. She stepped onto the dock and looked around. Her long blonde hair was up in a bun and had lilac streaks in it that matched the lilac tube top, she was sporting. She also wore short white shorts, long green socks, and ivory sneakers, and is holding a black flute case.

"Rosetta! How ya doing girl?" Emma gives Rosetta a high-five.

"Eh. Can't complain." She responds and puts her flute case down on the dock next to her green suitcase.

"Yet." Emma mumbles, and turns to the cameras. "This is Rosetta Woods. She is sixteen and lives with her mom, older bro, and step-dad. In a place not to far from here. called-

A long, continuous beep blocks out what Emma is saying

"What?" she asks a person of camera, most likely the director. "Oh! Sorry!" turns back to the cameras. "Apparently to protect our campers' families at home I'm not allowed to say where they're from. Sorry Rose."

"It's ok." Rosetta waves it off.

"And here comes our next camper!"

The Boat of Losers chugs back up to the dock. A black haired boy wearing black t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath and khaki shorts, jumps onto the dock, and jerks his bags away from the captain, Chef.

"Jesse! Yo man!" Emma greets him. He grumbles in reply. "This is Jesse Evers. He is one of the multiple "bad boys" we will be having as campers. Unlike Rosetta, he is seventeen years old and is less social." Emma winces when Jesse shoots a glare her way.

"Look there's the boat!" Rosetta exclaims and points to the Boat of Losers only fifty yards from the dock.

"Looks like Miguel." Emma mumbles loud enough for the others to hear. "And it is! Hey dude!" Emma and Miguel banged their knuckles together and Miguel joined the now growing group of campers. Rosetta noticed he had the word "Joker" tattooed on the side of his neck. It matched his black baggy t-shirt, black vans, and brownish khaki shorts

"Is that tattoo real?" She asks him.

"Yeah." He smirks. "You wanna touch it." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"Eww! No!" She pulls back.

"Miguel is from-" the host starts.

BEEEEP!

"I wasn't gonna say where his house was located!" Emma yells at a off-screen person. "I was gonna say he's from the ghetto!" She turns back to the camera. "Like you just heard, Miguel is from the ghetto, and is our Latino/Hispanic bad boys! He may look tough but don't let that fool ya! He is actually a nice guy, even though he is know to make a few rude remarks here and there. Hey Joker," she turns to Miguel who was eyeing Rosetta like a lion would eye his prey. "Let's keep the show PG, ok?" He shrugs. The boat brings yet another camper to the dock. This time a girl with straight blonde hair holding a blue I-pod and wearing a simple black tank-top and jeans, walks over to Emma.

"Rose!" Rose gives Emma a hug.

"It's good to be here! I can't wait for this to start!" She shakes hands with Rosetta and Miguel. She offers her hand to Jesse, who just sniffs.

"Wow, we have a Rose and a Rosetta. That will be confusing……so you can be Rosie," Emma points at Rose "and you can be Rose." She points at Rosetta.

"Fine" They both say.

"Now here is Lauren!" Emma said in a movie announcer voice, while a blonde girl bounced off the boat. She wore a forest green tank-top, faded jean shorts, and brown sandals. He was bouncing all over the place! "When do we get to burn stuff!?!?" she asked Emma.

"Um…we'll see." Emma replied. Lauren nodded and joined the rest of the group.

"And her comes the TK Twins! Toni and Taylor." A boy and a girl step onto the dock. It is obvious they're twins because they look alike. Toni (the girl) is wearing a red and black striped tee with a skull on the front and skinny jeans with multiple rips in them. On her right hand she sports a black leather glove which is clutching a skateboard with a skull and crossbones insignia on the bottom. Taylor (the guy) is wearing a ripped up black shirt with a silhouette of a guitar in the middle and black jeans. He had a guitar case with him. They each take turns shaking everyone's hand.

"

"Toni and Taylor are twins, or course, and are both each other's best friend. Toni fireball that can and will go off at any minute and Taylor here is the only one who can clam her down. She is the skateboarder here at camp. Taylor is the nicer one of the TK Twins and he is the punk rocker of our group.

"And here's Aaron." Emma announced. A blonde male stepped toward the group. He had a old guitar case in his hand along with an black I-pod. He wore a whiter t-shirt, with a dark blue unbuttoned short sleeved shirt over it. He also wore jean shorts, blue sandals, and he had his bleached hair up in a fauxhawk. He gave Emma a high-five.

"Hey girl! How you doin'" He said happily

"Not bad, Aaron, not bad at all. Aaron here is our guitar player. He's played guitar since he was five and loved it ever since.

"Look! Here comes someone else!" Rosie points at the boat heading toward the dock. On it was a very girly blonde wearing a _very tight _hot pink tee with "daddy's little angel" written in gold glitter on the chest. She also wore a denim mini skirt with black leggings and shiny black pumps on her newly pedicured feet. Her Tiffany & Co. dog tag earrings glinted in the afternoon sun.

"This blonde beauty is Lacy." Emma explained as Lacy was helped out of the boat.

"OMG!" Lacy squealed. "This place is, like, sooo fantabulous!. Awww! Look how cute the little fishies are!" She pointed a manicured finger at the water.

"Lacy a major girly-girl." Emma explained after seeing everyone's shocked and confused expressions. "She loves getting her nails done and shopping. Plus, she's not the brightest bulb in the chandelier, if you know what I mean."

"OOO! Look here comes the boat!" Lacy squealed again

This time there was a more athletic looking blonde on the boat. She had dirty blonde hair that she wore in low pigtails and she had deep green eyes. Also, ahe was leaning on a clearly broken-in soccer-ball.

"Claire!" Emma hugged the girl. Clair wore a short-sleeved blue hoodie with a black tank-top with "Animal Lover" written across the chest in white underneath it. She also had on some jean shorts and white flip-flops. She shook everyone's hand, even Jesse's.

"Claire is our Animal Lover. She is into sports and nature." Emma hugged her again and got ready to introduce the next camper, who just arrived. He wore a black skinny pants, a black shirt with skull designs on it and a Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers hoodie over it.

"Jason." Emma shook his hand along with most of the campers.

"Dude, what's with the Power Rangers?" Toni asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Dudette, what with the skull on the shirt?" He shot back at her

While Taylor and Emma restrained Toni from beating the crap out of Jason, a new camper arrived.

"Bennette Karmichael." Emma grunted while pulling Toni off of Jason. Thankfully, Bennette helped her and Taylor.

"Thanks." Taylor said to her offering his hand out.

"Whatever." She said and ignored the hand. She strutted over to Emma and shook her hand.

"

"Good to see ya again, Benny." Emma said. She has known Bennette for a couple of years now and they have become friends.

"Yeah, you to." Benny turned causing her ponytail of dark blonde hair to swish behind her. She wore a stained yellow t-shirt, black corduroy pants with a devil insignia on the back, she had a black leather motorcycle jacket with "Heck's Chickas" sewn onto the back in red.

"Benny here is part of a motorcycle gang back home…..so don't tick her off……" Emma warned. "they might come to get you……really."

"And our last camper for the day is Allison Moore. I have to add her last name because there will be another Allison coming later. A curly brunette walked up the dock. She had black highlights she had a tissue held up to her nose.

"Another nosebleed, Allison?" Emma gestured to the tissue. She nodded and smiled. "Allison also like blood so sleep with one eye open…….nah! I'm just messin' with ya'll. Ok. We have our first thirteen campers. Twelve girls and ten guys total but now it's eight girls and four guys. Wow, luckily more are coming." Emma gave everyone a thumbs-up. "Now Guys in one cabin and Girls in another. When everyone else is here you will separate into teams. I will pick the teams and there will be no arguing about it. Got that?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. Girls you take the cabin on the west side of the camp, guy on the east. Enjoy your temporary homes."

Everyone walked with their group to their designated cabins.

Camera zooms in on Emma " So there are thirteen of our twenty-two campers. Tune in next week **(AN Or sooner if I decide.)** to see the rest of the campers and the teams. See you next time on Total…..Drama…..Island!"

**Well there it is! The first chapter! If your character was in the list in chapter 5 and he/she wasn't mentioned her, it's probably because I need a Body, Eye, Hair (BEH) description from you! Thank to everyone who submitted a character! I hope I got them all right!**


	3. TruthorDare and A Pairing Already OMG!

**Truth or Dare!**

**Ok I have nothing better to do so here ya go!**

**West Cabin (girls)**

It was very loud in the east cabin. Lauren was telling Rosie about the time herwas choking on a peanut and how she saved him. Lacy was in the corner with Rose gossiping and sharing beauty secrets. Everyone was doing something and the place was packed!

"Hey everyone! I have an idea!" Rose announced. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Groans came from most people. "Oh come on." Lilly interrupted "It's not like we have anything better to do." Everyone shrugged and sat down in a circle in the center of the cabin.

"Rules" Allison stated. "One, nothing said can leave this cabin. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Two, dares have to be more or less appropriate. So no nudity. Three, You have to do the dare or you have to tell the truth." Everyone nodded again.

"Ok, I'll start!" Lacey told everyone. "Um, Lauren! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me, Baby! WOO!" Lauren threw her hands into the air.

"Umm….I dare you…to …go ding-dong ditch the boys cabin!"

"AWESOME!" Lauren yelled. She ran out of the cabin and headed towards the East side of the island with the other at her feet. Finally, they all came to what looked to be an exact replica of their cabin. You could here a lot of talking and "Yeah Man"ing coming from inside. "Ready?" Lacey asked a confident Lauren from behind the bushes. Lauren nodded. "Ready….Set….GO!" Lauren shot out of the bushes like a bullet, ran up the steps, pounded on the door, and yelled "Pizza Delivery!" Then, she shot back into the bushes with the rest of the girls.

"Who's answering the door?" Toni asked

"I think its Miguel." Another girl answered.

Sure enough a spiked head poked out of the doorway.

"Who is it?" another voice asked Miguel from inside the cabin

"Nobody's here, man." He answered and closed the door.

The girls sat in their hiding spot a good 20 feet away.

"I wanna try!" Toni said, and she mimicked exactly what Lauren did. Soon all the girls wanted to do it, and they all did. By the fifth one Miguel and the other guys were getting annoyed. Miguel started cursing in Spanish and Jesse looked like he was gonna rip his bed sheet in half!

"Why don't we just wait at the door?" Jason suggested.

"Good idea." Aaron walked up to the door waited. Suddenly, he heard a faint knocking on the other side. He swung the door open to reveal Bennete frozen in mid-knock.

"Yeah….um….I….gotta…um…..GO!" Benny ran from the doorstep followed by eleven seven other girls. Once they were safe in their own cabin the continued their game.

"Wooh. That was fun." Allison panted "Ok, Lauren. Your turn."

"Hmm, Rosie! Truth or dare?

"Um" Rosie look around nervously, she thought she heard a bang outside the window. _Never mind _she thought to herself "Truth?"

"Has anyone here at camp caught your eye yet?" Lauren asked with an evil grin.

"Um….." she looked over her shoulder again. "Yes." She whispered just loud enough for the girls to hear. "It's Aaron, he's cute."

A few girls gasped, some smirked, some didn't show any reaction at all.

"What?!" Rosie asked innocently. "He's cute!"

"Sure, ok, whatever you say." Allison raised her hands in the original "I-mean-no-harm" way. "Kay, Rosie your turn."

**East Cabin (boys)**

"It was the girls." Aaron said.

"What'd they want." Taylor asked. He and Miguel were playing a game of mini-football. He flicked the triangular paper through Miguel's fingers, which were shaped like a goal.

"They were just messin' with us." Aaron replied and started to fold another paper football.

"Ya wanna go spy on em'?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Oh come on! How third grade is that?" Miguel scoffed. "Besides, I don-"

"No, you come on!" Jason interrupted "Don't you wanna know what they're doing in there?"

"He's gotta point." Said Jesse

"I'm goin'" Jason told them.

"Me too" Jesse joined.

"I'm good here." Miguel, Taylor, and Aaron stayed behind.

Jason and Jesse left.

**Outside the Girls Cabin**

Jesse and Jason stuck up to the closest window of the cabin. They heard a lot of giggling coming from inside. The climbed up on some logs so they can look inside. When they looked in the room they saw all of the females sitting in circle in the center of the cabin. The could barely hear the conversation.

"Ok, Lauren. Your turn." Jesse heard someone say.

"Hmm….Rosie! Truth or Dare?"

"_Truth or Dare?" _Jason mouthed to Jesse. Jesse shrugged. All of a sudden the logs they were perched on slipped from beneath them and they crashed to the ground. Jesse lot out a very colorful line of curses and swears, Jason on the other hand was more composed. He stacked up the logs again, but this time more securely, and listened to the rest of the game.

"Umm….Truth?"

"Do you have your eye on anyone here at camp yet?"

"Yes" Jason struggled to hear the next part of it because he could feel his feet slipping. "Its Aaron." _No Way!_ Jason thought to himself, then he fell.

"Rosie likes Aaron already." He told Jesse.

"Well don't you sound like a gossiping girl?" Jesse smirked.

"Oh, shut-up! We gotta tell him."

A few minutes later they were at the cabin.

"Hey, Romeo!" Jesse called

"Yes?" Miguel asked

"Not you!" Jason waved him off. "Him" He pointed at Aaron. "Rosie likes you, man!"

"Rosie? Bubbly, blonde, singer Rosie?" He asked suspiciously

"That's the one!"

Aaron smiled, he's had a crush on Rosie since her met her. **(AN 30 minutes ago) **Turns out she likes him too!

"Way to go man!" Miguel patted him on the back.


	4. More Campers!

**More Campers**

**Home sick, so bored. Anyway, there are now 26 campers to even out the genders. Now there are 12 guys and 14 girls total. In this chapter more campers will be arriving, (not all of them. I still need some dang BEH descriptions!) they will be separated into teams, but challenges will not start yet. Thanks to all how sent me a BEH description. I will list who still needs to at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own a Emma, everyone else belongs to the awesome people who created them.**

**Chapter 3**

**More Campers**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Camera focuses on Emma, standing in the middle of the infamous Dock of Shame . " Last time, fifteen of our twenty-six campers arrived. There already are enemies (Jason and Toni), and possibly some romance blooming. The girls decided to play truth or dare. Sure they thought they were safe from anyone else trying to listen in on the conversation, but I got two words for ya girls. Hidden Cameras. Oh! And Jesse and Jason thought it would be cool to eavesdrop and heard Rosie confess her crush on Aaron. You've known each other for thirty minutes and your already in love?! Man, these teens are quick." Emma shakes her head "Anyway! Today we are going to bring in nine more campers and separate them all into teams."

"Yo Emma!" Camera turns and shows Lauren and everyone else heading towards the Dock.

"Hey guys!" Emma greets them. "Your just in time! Here comes another camper."

Sure enough the Boat of Losers pulls up to the dock and a tall, muscular, black guy wearing jean shorts and a green t-shirt with the words "TDI Fan" In orange, pounces off.

"Hey man, thanks for the ride." He tells Chef and walks to Emma.

"JT! What's happenin' my man?!" Emma give JT a high-five.

"Nutin much. I'm just happy to be here." JT joins the group and they all go through their own introductions.

"JT is our stand-up-for-the-little-guy guy." Emma tells us. "he has been following TDI since season one….or last season. Here comes John." John walks up to Emma and gives her a hug and a high-five. "John Bee, more preferably JB, is our extreme man! He will do anything you tell him to as long as it's a challenge." JB is wearing jean shorts and a gray t-shirt.

"Hey Emma!" Camera turns to the boat that just now stopped at the dock. On it was a brunette with blonde highlights. Her dark blue shirt over her white one accented her curves nicely. She also had gray tight jeans.

"Ally……wow this will be confusing. We have two Allisons and an Ally. I'm gonna need nicknames for ya'll." Emma shook her head. " Ally a type A perfectionist. I think I'll call you Alex." She said pointing at Ally. Ally nodded. "And you can be Ally." Emma pointed at Allison. Who also nodded. "The other one will be Allison." **(AN: Once she gets her BEH description in!)**

Just then another camper arrived. Blonde with shoulder length hair strutted onto the dock. She wore a black jacket with a pink tank top underneath, and short black jeweled skirt. On her feet were high heeled boots. On her wrists, multiple bracelets. You could tell she was very rich.

"Emma!" She squealed. Emma just raised her eyebrows. "Delia, I've known you for about a week, that's long enough to know you are just like Heather." She replied.

Delia rolled her eyes. "Whatever, loser. Oh, FYI another camper coming." Delia walked away and a geeky looking boy with messy brown hair took her place. His face was covered in acne and freckles. He wore a black shirt with the Star Wars logo on the front and wore a pair of jeans.

"Wilson." Emma greeted him.

"Hey." His voice was kinda wheezy. "It's awesome to be here man, Oh! I mean girl." Emma just rolled her eyes and Delia muttered "Loser." Under her breath.

"And here comes Cadhan!" Emma and everyone else turned their attention to the boy getting off the boat. He had a white t-shirt with a logo that said " Kregg Gourmet Cafes" in the center and khaki tan shorts. " Cadhan is a cook, or chef, he works in his dad's restaurant, "Kregg Gourmet Café. "Emma paused for a minute. "Wow, I sound like an advertisement."

"Hey Ya'll!" Camera turns to the now arriving boat. A curvy girl with low brunette pigtails hops of. She is wearing ripped jean shorts, a maroon halter top, and brown sandals. On wrist, a gold charm bracelet. At her neck, a leather strap with a gold hoseshoe dangling from it.

"Holly!" Emma gives Holly a hug and Holly shakes hands with the others. She wasn't denied by anyone. Even Jesse and Delia offered their hand. Cadhan is especially happy too see her. His eyes are wide and it actually looks as if he's drooling.

"_Oh My Gosh!" _Cadhan thought to himself "_This chick is sooo hot!"_

"Umm, thank you?" Holly says looking a little disturbed.

"What?" Cadhan asked

"You just called her hot, fu!" **(AN: thanks Hood Star for the new word!) **Miguel replied holding back laughs. " Not as if I wouldn't agree." He added putting his arm around her shoulders. Cadhan pushes him down and Miguel lets out a long line of curses.

"Haha." Emma laughs. "Holly here, is a rodeo champ. She lives on a farm and ranch with her 5 horses, 8 chickens, 2 dogs, 1 cat, and dad."

"Wow. Do really have all of those animals?" Lacy asks Holly.

"Yep. Get up at three a.m. just to feed em' all." She replied.

"Wow." Cadhan joined.

At that moment a new camper joined the group. His posture was slouched and he really needed a hair cut.

"Jeremy here lives with his dad and eight other brothers. He's the baby of the family and is his teams star baseball player." Jeremy wore Green shorts and a blue t-shirt with the boy sign on the front. **(AN: the circle with the arrow pointing up sign, I forgot what it was called.)**

"Yo fellow campers! What's up?" He said and shook everyone's hand. The girls noticed he was more gentle with them.

"And last but not least, Craig." Emma announced.

"What's up, party people!" Craig said enthusiastically. He sported a light blue button up short sleeved shirt and khakis. In his hand he held a skateboard with a picture of a shark on the bottom. Toni was immediately interested. Craig pounded his knuckles against Emma's and joined the group.

"Craig loves to party and skateboard.…." Emma paused and thought for a minute. "….that's about all I can say about him. Sorry dude."

"It's cool, dude, uh, I mean dudette." Craig shrugged it off.

"Ok now that most people are here." **(AN: BEH Description, people!)** "You're gonna separate into teams." She got out a bag of red bandannas. "You will need to wear these at challenges so we know which team's which. Bennett, Alex, Delia, Wilson, JT, Miguel, Rosetta, JB, Jeremy, Jesse, and Jason." Emma tossed the bag' o' bandanas to them. Jesse caught them and everyone put one on. "You will be the Crazy Caribou." Alex looked more closely at her bandana and saw a pair of black antlers sewn into the cloth. "For the rest you" Emma pulled out a bag of blue bandanas. "Lacy, Ally, Clair, Aaron, Rosie, Taylor, Toni, Craig, Holly, and Cadhan will be the Savage Hawks." Toni felt happy that Craig was on her team.

Emma tossed Holly the bag' o' blue bandanas. After close inspection, sure enough, Holly saw a gray eagle sewn into it. She tied hers around her wrist like most of her team did.

"Caribou will have the west cabin that the girls had last night. Hawks will take the boys' previous home on the east side of the camp. Now go! Get out'a here! Go get to know each other, your gonna be with each other everyday for a long time. Oh! A little warning. There is no boys' side and girls' side. Only for changing your clothes. We had a little accident with a chain saw in one of the cabins. So there are no more beds on one side.

"Awesome! That means you get to sleep next to me, gorgeous." Miguel put his arm around Holly _again _and Cadhan pushed him down…_again._

The two teams separated and went to their own cabins.

**Hawk Cabin **

"OH! And the I robbed the second largest bank in France using only a ballpoint pen!" Lauren was chatting Clair's ear off with stories of her so called "accomplishments"

"Um….um….I'm just gonna go over here for a while." Clair made her escape and Lauren was left to torture some other unlucky sap.

"Hey, Holly!" Cadhan called holly over to him. She walked over slowly, ready to make a get away if things got kinda weird, like they did on the dock. "So…..uh…. I just wanted to…uh... ya know... say sorry.....for what happened on the dock. That was supposed to stay in my head." He looked sheepish. Holly couldn't help but forgive him.

"Dude, it was fine." Holly touched his arm. "I forgave ya when you pushed that jerk off'a me." Cadhan smiled.

Across the room Rosie was having a conversation with Aaron about each other's music. Aaron even played a song on his guitar for her.

"Wow, that was unbelievable ." Rosie was in awe.

"Thanks." Aaron smiled and played more. Rosie recognized the tune and started to sing the lyrics. The whole room got quiet. Even Lauren shut-up to listen to the duet.

"_Oh My Gosh!" _ Aaron thought while he played. "_ This girl is amazing!"_

When they finished the whole cabin burst into applause.

"Encore! Encore!" Holly shouted over the noise. Rosie just shook her head no. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"You were amazing." Aaron told her when everyone got back to their original conversations.

"You were better." Rosie replied and shook her head.

"Ya know. After the show, you and I should start a music career together." Aaron joked. "I can see it now. Rosie and Aaron!" He spread his hands out in front of him. As if he were seeing their names in lights." Touring the world!"

"You're crazy." Rosie laughed.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am." He replied ,acting proud of himself. Rosie just laughed some more.

**Caribou Cabin**

"WOO! Caribou Cabin!" Craig threw his fists into the air and pounced on the closest top bunk. " I found my bed." He laid down and put his hands behind his head.

"I found mine." Said a voice behind him. He turned and saw Toni. She smiled at him and set her bag down on the bed behind him. **(AN: They're bunk beds in a vertical line against the North, East, and West walls. Same for the Hawk Cabin.)** Taylor took the one below his sister.

"Eww! It is sooo gross in here." Delia complained.

"Well get used to it. We'll be here for a while." Jesse scowled and, to every one's enjoyment, smacked her upside the head. He smirked when she squealed.

"I hate you!" she screamed

"Join the club." He shot back.

"Ugh!" Delia stormed off.

**Sorry that nothing really happened at the Caribou Cabin, but I have a major headache on top of my sickness. Anyway these people still need to send me a BEH description:**

**Insane Dreamer101 for Marrisa**

**We r 1 for Allison Parks**

**Ang5523 for Takeru Zhane Akiyama **

**0HarryPotterFanatic0 for Lillian Peters**

**Thanks sooo much to the characters creators!!! SEE YA! **


	5. Anyone know any goodsongs How bouta game

**Anyone know Any Good Songs?**

**Hey! I'm back. I still have nothing to do….well it's either this or go wash the dishes….take your pick……yeah, I thought so. Here's just a random chapter.**

**Caribou Cabin**

"Hey, everyone! Shut Up!" Jason shouted over the talking. "Look what was on the door." He held up a paper. "It's from Emma. Caribou," He read "meet me and the Hawks down behind the mess hall. We're gonna be some regular campers tonight for a change. Be there at eight. Wear these. Emma and Chef" _Hmm, weird._ Jason thought to himself_."Wear These" is written in a different hand writing so is "and Chef" _He looked around at all the faces. _Wait a minute "Wear These"?_ Jason thought again. He looked at the foot of the door and there was a old wooden crate laying on the porch.

"Wear what?" Alex asked, confused.

"I think she means these." Jason grunted as he pulled the crate into the cabin. He tried to open it but couldn't. Jesse came over and yanked it off with no problem. Inside was red sweatshirts with "Camp Wawanakwa" written in yellow on the front.

"I'm not wearing that." Delia said in digust. "It's gross and old! Who knows how long they've been there, or how many people wore them before." She shuddered.

"Just put it on. It might be a challenge." Rose threw one at her and put one on herself.

"What time is it?" JT asked

"Five minutes till eight. We better get going." The caribou left their cabin and headed to the mess hall. They walked for a few minutes when they heard a quiet buzzing. Alex froze.

"W-What was that?" She stuttered.

"Just a bee, don't worry." JT came up from behind her.

"I'm sorry I just don't like bees." Alex explained, and continued walking.

They arrived at the mess hall and went around back. There were the Hawks, wearing matching blue sweatshirts, sitting on logs, looking pretty annoyed, except Lauren who looked happily insane. They were sitting around a fire pit and holding flashlights. Chef was trying to light the fire pit and Emma was using her flashlight so he can see.

"Hey campers!" Emma looked up from the fire pit. "Today we're gonna…..well I really don't know what we're gonna do. Its Chef's plan." Finally, Chef got the old wood to light in the fire pit. A spark landed on Holly's sleeve. It immediately caught fire and she and Cadhan pounded it out. There was now a large black circle on Holly's sleeve. She glared at Chef. Not because she cared about the tacky sweatshirt, but because he almost turned her into the Human Torch off of Fantastic Four. Chef looked at her apologetically.

"I told you not to make them wear those!" Emma scolded Chef. He just shrugged. Emma sat down next to Holly. "Sorry 'bout that." She whispered to her.

"Today we are going to behave like regular campers and roast marshmallows." Chef told them. "So everyone take a flashlight and go find a stick!" He barked, changing into sergeant mode. Everyone jumped and hurried into the woods. They soon returned with their roasting sticks, grabbed a marshmallow and set them over the fire.

"So." Lacy said, breaking the awkward silence. "Anyone know any good camp songs?" She received a series of glares from the punks and jocks.

"Ooo! I got one!" Lauren stood up on a old tree stump. "Repeat after me. Flea!"

"Flea." Came the bored reply. Some didn't reply at all.

"Flea, Fly!"

"Flea Fly." More and more people were getting into it.

"Vista!"

"Vista!" Even Jesse, Toni, and Miguel were in it.

"Cooma-la, Cooma-la, Cooma-la, Vista!" Lauren sang

"Cooma-la, Cooma-la, Cooma-la, Vista!"

"Oh, no, no, no, not the Vista."

"Oh, no, no, no, not the Vista."

"Eenie Meanie, Decimeanie, Ooh Wa Ooh Wa Meanie."

"Eenie Meanie, Decimeanie, Ooh Wa Ooh wa Meanie."

"I said a-  
Beet Billy Oaten Boaten, Bo- bat-deeten dotin, Steamy Hot Chocolate, Mm-mm" Lauren said really fast. Many attempted it but ended up laughing instead. Lauren smirked, clearly proud of herself, and sat down.

"Nice Lauren, very nice." Emma complimented still laughing. Lauren nodded her thanks and ate her s'more. For the rest of the night, everyone chatted and gossiped. Aaron got his guitar and Rosie sang a bit.

"Now we're gonna play a game." He grinned mischievously. "It's called "Baby, if you love me. One of my favorites, we played it in the war when we were bored. IT'S FUN!" He yelled.

"Oh, Chef don't make them play that!" Emma complained.

"Too bad! And your playin it too!" Emma glares at him.

"This is how ya play. Everyone sits in a circle, with one person IT. IT picks someone they want to try and make smile and starts out by saying "baby if you love me, smile". Then, IT can say or do anything they want to make them smile except tickle them. The "love interest" person must say "baby, I love you but I just can't smile" three times without smiling. If he can't, he becomes the new IT." Everyone groaned.

"Holly your it!" He barked. She sighed and walked up to Craig.

She took another pleading look at Emma, who jus shrugged and looked back apologetically. She sighed.

"Baby if you love me," She said through clenched teeth. "smile."

Cadhan replied without a hitch. "Baby, I love you, but I just can't smile." Holly tried everything to get him to smile; she really didn't wanna be it again. She stacked marshmallows on top of people's heads, she sat in their laps, she even danced the can-can! Everyone else was crackin-up, but Cadhan wouldn't smile. Holly was about to give up, when she had an idea.

"Baby, if you love me smile." She got up and kissed him on the cheek! Finally he smiled! He couldn't help it, I mean really if your crush came up and kissed you on the cheek after doing so many ridiculous thing, you'd smile to.

"Woo! Yes! I win! Your IT!" Holly jumped and pumped the air.

"No, I think we had enough for tonight." Chef told her.

"What? I _just_ got him to smile and _now_ you decide to stop!"

"Yep! Goodnight campers!" Chef ran away quickly. He didn't wanna be near Holly, she looked as if she were gonna rip his head off.

"Ok, you heard the insane chef. To your cabins." Emma put out the fire and walked into the mess hall.


	6. Meet Marissa

**Another Camper**

**WooHoo! I finally got a BEH description from InsaneDreamer101! Introducing…….Marissa!**

**Hawks Cabin**

"Everyone!" Ally rammed into the cabin. She was breathing heavily, it was apparent she ran the whole way. "Come on! I see the boat." *pant, pant* "I think it's another camper. Emma's out there!" She ran out with the rest of the Hawks at her feet.

When they arrived at the dock the Caribou's were already there and there was a girl with waist length black hair stepping off of the boat. She took all of one step on the boat when she tripped over her own feet and did a face plant.

"Nice." Delia raised her eyebrows.

"This is Marissa. She is prone to have bad luck…..a lot." Emma explained. Marissa wore a black hoodie with a camo t-shirt underneath. She also had on brown caprees. **(AN: spell check?) **"Marissa will be a Caribou. I'll trust you to show her the cabins and explain the rules. See Ya!" With that Emma left, leaving Marissa in the guidance of the Caribou.

**Caribou Cabin**

"So, Marissa." Delia walked up to the newest member put her arm around her shoulders. "I'm Delia and I just want you to know that if there is anything you need, just come to me. Ok?" The rest of the caribou just watched Delia's obviously fake show.

"Girl, don't listen to a thing she is sayin'." Alex advised Marissa from across the room. "So far we all know to stay clear of her."

"Figures." Jeremy said to himself.

"What was that, baseball star?" Delia said bitterly. She was a little taken aback by Alex's comment, but hey, it happens to her a lot.

"Well I was just thinking of how guys are more prone to get along than girls are."

"Excuse me." Rose stood up from her spot across the room. Normally she wouldn't be offended by this, but Jeremy's been acting really sexist lately. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nuthin." Jeremy put his chin down to his chest when he saw everyone, including the guys, glaring at him.

"Dang straight you said nuthin'." Rose spat and sat back on her bunk. She continued to glare at Jeremy for another good five minutes. Just then Emma's voice sounded over the loudspeaker outside.

"Attention all campers! Meet me in the mess hall for your first challenge**." (AN: I know I said I would wait for everyone but I'm getting antsy)**

**Next chapter will be the first challenge! I will try to get it up ASAP! **


	7. First Challenge! OMG! NO WAY!

**Hey people! Waz Up! Here's the next chapter and first challenge!**

**Blindfolded Maze**

"Alrighty campers!" Emma gathered the camper into the mess hall for their first challenge. "Today you will be doing a blindfolded maze. One person from each team will stand on a tall pedestal and call out directions to their fellow campers in the maze. The teens in the maze will be tied to a partner and blindfolded, hence the name Blindfolded Maze. Your objective is to get your entire team out of the maze. Understand?" Some enthusiastic yeses, a couple grumbles, and a one Heck Yeah sounded off.

"Great!" Emma clapped her hands together. "Now partner up!"

A few minutes later everyone had a partner. For the Caribou: Marissa with Benny, Alex with Delia, Wilson with Jason, JB with Jeremy, and Miguel with Jesse. Rose is the navigator. For the Hawks: Lacy with Lauren, Ally with Craig, Taylor with Toni (shocker), Clair with Aaron, Cadhan with Holly, and Rosie is the navigator.

"Ok, follow me." Emma led the teams to a clearing in the woods. The campers gaped at the giant wooden maze. Next to them were two tall wooden towers overlooking the maze. Emma handed the pairs a sturdy cord with two harnesses at each end. The cord was about three feet long so the campers were pretty close to their partners. They were also handed a blind fold in their team color.

"Navigators take your places." Emma gestured to the tall wooden towers. Rosie and Rose climbed the supports like a ladder. "Apply blindfolds!" Emma directed. Everyone obeyed. "Ready……set…..GO!" The campers dragged their partners into the maze, soon ramming into a wall.

"Jason, Wilson!" Rose shouted " Go left!" She could easily see the end of the maze from her vantage point. Will and Jason followed her directions only to run in to another wall a few seconds later. Rose was distracted by Alex and Delia, who somehow tangled each other in the cord between them. Finally, they unstuckified **(AN: been dying to use that word…….yeah I made it up.********) **

"Rosie! Where are we?!" Holly was growing frustrated

"Um…..go back three steps then turn right! Yeah, your doing great!"

After forty-five minutes of slamming into walls and each other, Ally and Craig made it through the maze.

"WOO! You guys did it!" Rosie jumped in place. Ally and Craig took off their blindfolds and high-fived each other.

"Ally and Craig are through!" Emma announced. "They may now help navigate with Rosie" The two victorious campers started shouting out directions to their struggling teammates. All of a sudden, "Miguel and Jesse are through!" Emma announced again. Sure enough Miguel and Jesse were behind them taking off the blindfold and harness.

"Two teams through! Come on people! Lets go!" Emma rapidly clapped her hands together.

Almost two hours later there were only two pairs left in the maze. The race was on!

"Cadhan, Holly! Your almost there!" Rosie's throat was really sore. "Go left! LEFT! NO YOUR LEFT!" Rosie started to bounce in place again.

"Jeremy, Jason! COME ON!!! THE RIGHT! RIGHT! GO GO! They're right behind you!" She was right Holly and Cadhan were right on there tail. Jeremy then tripped pulling Jason down with him. Holly then tripped over Jason and Cadhan tripped over Holly. It was a pile of teenagers.

"The end it right ahead of you! Go, Go, GO!" Rosie was waving her arms in the air as if that would make her team move faster.

"She's getting up! She's getting up!" Now Rose was the one jumping. "Go straight! STRAIGHT!" It was too late Holly and Cadhan crossed the finish line only a few feet before Jason and Jeremy did.

"WOOHOO!" The Hawk cheered and danced. The Caribou however remained silent.

"Congrats to the Hawks!" Emma said, helping Rosie and Rose down off the towers. "Ok, so the Hawks won the first challenge, so no body is leaving!" The Hawks cheered again. "However the Caribou will be saying buh-by to a teammate later. Oh! I think I should mention that unlike TDI, when you're voted off you won't be going home, you will be going to a resort here on the island. We had it built soon after TDI. When you are no longer a Hawk or a Caribou, you will stay at the _five star_ resort until the game is over. You will be required to attend every elimination and will be able to watch the challenges from the sidelines, if you choose to come, or from live footage on the massive flat screen TV at the resort_, Hogar del Perdedor_**.(AN: means Home of Losers in Spanish)** Ok now Get! GO! You Caribous have a lot to think about. Hawks your safe tonight!

_**Confessional**_

"We wouldn't've lost if Jeremy didn't trip." Jason folded his arms over his chest. "And, he's been sucha pain in the-" A loud BEEP covers his next word. "I'm voting for him."

**Who will be voted off?!?! Well who do you think?!?! I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. I've been pretty busy. Hoped you liked it! SEE YA!**


	8. My lame but sadly true excuse

**My lame but sadly true excuse**

Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated if forever! I've been so busy studying for major tests like the WASL, and SMT's (Major test that is worth 80% of my grade! Still waiting for the results, and I'm really nervous). Now I'm studying for the CBA's (another OMG-I- better-pass-this-or-my-parents-will-skin-me-alive-without-mercy test) and I'm taking it on Friday. *shudder*. Also, my computer has been down (broken) for 5 weeks! I know it just sounds like a lame excuse but I swear I'm not lying! I've been having to use library books to study (not very helpful, no matter what your teachers say. DON'T BELIEVE THEM!) Thankfully, I'm now working on the new chapter on a laptop I borrowed from my friend. Hopefully it won't be a super short one. Love you all and hope that you can forgive me and accept my lame but sadly true excuse…….well there it is……..


	9. Sorry, it's shortsob

WOOOO! A CHAPTER! I'm sooooo sorry that I've not been updating. If you haven't already please read my lame but sadly true excuse on the previous chapter. Thank you soooo much to all of you guys who have stood by me and PMed my demanding a new chapter! You guys are the best!

Now imp gonna try to make this as long as I can, imp still on my friends borrowed computer….sorry.

Chapter…..um…I think this is nine?.....idk..

**Hawks Cabin**

The (very dirty) Hawks walked home happy that (very dark) night. They were proud of themselves. I mean, come on, THEY WON THEIR FIRST CHALLENGE! Sure if was only by a foot, but hey….who cares.

"Heck Yeah! We soooo rocked!" Lauren jabbered her teams' ears off the whole walk home. "They were all like, 'oh! Were almost there!' but we were like 'no way jose!' And we so rocked! WOO!"

Everyone was smiling and staring at her with wide eyes. "What?" Lauren stared back. "Crazyness is apart of me. If you don't like it, that's your problem. We're home!" She sang the last part, and held the door open like their beat-up, ragged cabin was a five star hotel.

"Well, I don't care what you guys think. I hated the challenge." Lacy kicked off her shoes and climbed up into her bunk. "I swear I won't be able to get this dirt out of my hair for a week!" She complained, and stroked her precious highlighted hair.

"Oh, quit whining." Holly looked at Lacy in disgust, mumbling something about a wimpy city girl.

"Yeah. It's getting pretty annoying." Cadhan looked at Holly, making sure she was aware that he was agreeing with her, then he looked at Lacy. "It's not like you were the only one who got dirty." He gestured to his once-white-now-brown t-shirt.

Lacy shrugged and took her light blue pj's to the destroyed side of they cabin that they converted into a dressing room for. When she came back out she ignored every ones conversations and went straight to sleep. Soon everyone followed her example and did the same.

**********My pretty line of stars************

Caribou Cabin

The walk home was pretty depressing **(AN: sorry caribou, I flip a coin to decide who wins the challenges. Heads is Hawks. Tails is Caribou. I flipped it and it was, yep you guessed it, heads. Fair enough? I hope so.) **There wasn't a lot of talking, everyone was busy sulking and trying to figure out who has packin' their bags. No one wasn't nervous for tonight's elimination.

"Man, that was not cool." JB said as he was climbing into is lower bunk. "Seriously, we so almost had that challenge in the bag." Everyone nodded solemly and went to sleep.

**SOOOOO sorry that I couldn't make this a longer chapter. It's really short and I'm not very happy with myself. Anyway, I hope you liked it even though it's incredibly short.**

**I'll try to update more often, I promise.**


	10. The Morning of the Elimination

**Ok so here's another chapter. I know it's shorter than the rest but that's because I'm typing it on my friend's laptop, so I don't have a lot of time. I also have two papers to write. Ugh! I hate test month! Turns out I bombed two tests that play a major part of my grade so I'm gonna have to do some serious butt kissing to make up the extra ground. That means major study sessions and extra awesome essays. Crap. **

_Chapter Ten_

_The Morning of the Elimination._

"Good Morning!" Emma is sitting in a lounge chair on the Dock of Shame. "As y'all know, yesterdays challenge wasn't one of the crazy stunts my wako cousin made his campers do. I mean really. I don't want to hurt these guys and…. and.." she pulls a script out from under her chair "And-I-really-love-them-all." She looks back to the camera smiling. Her smile starts to vanish slowly as she listens to what her producer's are saying.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to read directly from the script?!" She listens a bit more. "Well then why'd ya give it to me………….I know the script is a first time thing for today only………… Whatever…….. I said scripts were a bad idea, but no one listens to me!" A tall man wearing a black shirt with the word 'director' printed on the back walks into view of the camera.

"Stew! Cover the camera's mic." He orders. Suddenly the sound goes really fuzzy. Anyone listening to the live show at home would only be able to catch bits of what the director is yelling at Emma.

"YOU……..THE SCRIPT………" He wags his finger in Emma's face but she just shoves it away and starts to yell back.

"……SHOULDN'T……….SCRIPT….SUCKS……HATE…….BURIE….ALIVE……..CASTLE FAR AWAY WHERE NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU……" **(AN: Thanks Potter Puppet Pals for that last one. Ppl go check them out on youtube it's funny!) **Suddenly it's an all out brawl! Emma and the director are shoving and punching each other! She twists his arm back, he yanks her hair, she socks him in the face, he gets her in the gut. Suddenly the screen goes black. The words 'Will proceed momentarily' flashes across the screen. Static…….

"And were back." Emma has a black eye, her clothes are ripped and her hair is all messed up. In the background you can see the director is being placed on a stretcher by paramedics. "Sorry about that. I promise that there will be no more script from here on out. Ok? Ok. Now back to the show. Let's look I on the Caribous." With that last word out she runs back to the director and gives him one more swift kick before they take him away.

Caribou Cabin

"Dude, am really nervous. And that challenge was really hard." Marissa and Jason were sitting in the crowded Caribou Cabin. Everyone was either talking about the elimination or discussing who they think should be going. Marissa and Jason have become friends over the past few days. She likes him as a friend, which is surprising because she doesn't like guys in general.** (AN: SHE IS NOT RACIST!)**

"Yeah. Me to. I can't believe we lost the challenge. Man this really bites." He replied. "I'm just happy the challenge wasn't one of the death defying things that Chris McClain made his campers do."

"Yeah I guess you got a point." She sighed and rummaged through her bag to find her black hoodie. Everyone was headin' to the mess hall for some poop that chef calls breakfast. When they got there they received several smug looks from the Hawks, which quickly disappeared after a series of warning glares from Benny and Jesse. Everyone got their poo- I mean _food, _and took a seat on the east side of the dining hall. On the wall a giant maroon banner read CARIBOU in gold letters and had the same antler symbol that was on the teams bandanas. Across the room the Hawks had the same display banner. Only theirs read HAWKS in silver and was blue.

The dining hall looked different from the way it looked in the first TDI. Their were three benches set up on each end of the room, instead of all six of them on the west side, like was in the original TDI. The new setting of the tables created a narrow path between the rival sides leading to Chef's serving window. Also, there were pictures from the first campers displayed on the walls around the room. Above the door leading to the outside porch there was a big picture of Owen holding his giant check victoriously above his head.

"Ok, campers!" A voice boomed from the center of the room. Every head turned to Emma, who looked as if she was just mugged. (hehe….I wonder why). "As you all know today is elimination day. Hawks you are safe! Caribou, someone is boogieing out'a here tonight. I'm gonna explain the elimination process now so I don't have to do it later. You will each go into the confessional one at a time, and state the name of the person you want to see going home. You are also allowed to give a brief explanation as to whay you are voting for that person. Keyword: _brief. _ We would appreciate it if you kept things under a minute. **(AN: Readers: you will be PMing (if possible.) me your votes. Please only vote for one person at a time. You can give the explanation for your character, instead of me making it up. Oh. And please don't put your vote in your review, or review your vote to me. I don't want people getting angry with each other for voting their character off, so let's keep it confidential. Alright? Alright. Now, back to the story.) **__

"So. Any questions? Comments? Concerns?" Emma asked

"Comment." Taylor said from the Hawks side. "Ya look like Toni did after she picked a fight with a guy twice her size." Toni smirked at the memory.

"Why?" Clair voiced what everyone was thinking.

"I beat up the director." Emma stated smugly.

"Yeah, Girl!" JB stood and gave her a high-five.

****************my pretty line of stars****************

**Ok, I know the ending sucked, but bear with me. So, you all know how to vote campers off……..no?........well you should! Gosh, does anyone read my pretty ANs!**

**Anyway, I can't post another chapter until everyone gives me their vote! REMEMBER! PMs ONLY! (unless it is absolutely impossible, for whatever reason!)**

**Well I got a paper to write and a laptop to return…..crap. **

**THANK A BUCH!  
**


	11. COME ON GUYS!

**I REALLY NEED YOU GUYS TO PM ME YOUR VOTES!!! DO IT NOW SO I CAN MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'VE ONLY GOTTEN TWO PEOPLE OUT OF 26 (i think)THAT HAVE VOTED COME ON GUYS!**


	12. ELIMINATION 1

**AN: SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! I TRAVEL A LOT DURING THE SUMMER AND RIGHT NOW IM IN IDAHO. THIS IS ONE OF THE VERY FEW "Me Moments" I HAVE. I SWEAR I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. LUV U ALL!**

**~Emma**

**P.S. I'm soo sorry if I get something wrong. (like the hair color or clothes) Because I'm in Idaho on vacation (I live in Washington, the state that sees no sun) I don't have any of my notes. I just felt soooo bad that I haven't updated in forever.**

**Anyway! On to the Story!**

**Chapter: The Elimination**

**Disclaimer: The characters all belong to most of my fabulous readers. I own nothing but the story…...and possibly my pants. **

"OMG! Someone's being voted off the Caribou today!!!" Lauren started the morning with her usual craziness. Unfortunately everyone was either sleeping (as most were) or trying to get back to sleep when she said it.

"Jeez, Lauren!" Toni yelled, annoyed. "Can't you just hold in your thoughts for ten minutes?!"

"Nope." Toni's comments did not phase Lauren at all. "It's a curse really. When I was eight I was kidnapped by a group of psychotic natives when I was exploring the Gobi Dessert. They like took me to their…." Benny tuned Lauren out by chatting with Jesse. She learned to respect him and his don't mess with me attitude. You could even say that they were friends.

"Sooo….who do you think is leaving." Jesse was nervous. He knew that he was either on or close to the chopping block. After all. He wasn't the nicest guy around. Plus, he knew he didn't have many friends on the island to help keep him on. "You're not voting for me, right?"

Benny looked surprised by the question. After about fifteen seconds of uncomfortable silence she finally spoke "Nah man. I don't think you should go." She left it at that. Jesse nodded feeling slightly reassured.

"ALL CAMPERS TO THE MESS HALL!" Benny jumped at the sound of the loud speaker. Then she jumped from the top bunk she was sitting on and headed out of the cabin with the rest of the Caribou.

**AT THE MESS HALL**

"Alrighty folks! This is how thing are gonna go down!" Emma was standing in the center of the makeshift hallway in the same spot she was yesterday. "Today the Hawks are just gonna hang out and chill **(AN: sorry Hawk s this chap is mostly based on the Caribou. Hopefully I can fit you in somewhere. Remember, I don't have my notes so I'm making this up as I go along….sorry : ( Don't worry you're gonna like hat you guys get in the next chapter…it's all about you…..ok.....ok stop cheering….stop! I have to continue with the story ) **"Caribou you've gotta big day ahead of you. Tonight you guys will vote of a team member. And that person can never return…Ev-er."

"Wow, she totally sounded like Chris." Aaron whispered to Rosie, who nodded.

"Now eat you garbage- I mean breakfast." Emma left the campers to each other. The Hawks table was buzzing with chatter. The Caribou, however, was silent. They were all mentally debating themselves on who should go. Finally, breakfast was over and the camper headed their own ways.

"Man this is gonna be tough." Jesse and Miguel were walking around the island. Their walk wasn't planned it they just ran into each other. **(AN: they're gay, not like I have anything against gay people….so I'm really desperately sorry if that offended anyone. I just wanted to let that be known.)**

"Yea, man. Kickin' some poor fu out will suck….sorta.…not really." Jesse was shocked. Miguel was being really nonchalant about this.

"Dude, how can you not be freaked?"

"Simple." He shrugged " I already know who I'm votin' off."

"Who?" Jesse was curious.

"It ain't no a million doller decision. But whatever, the sucka' I want gone is….

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

The campfire made the Caribous' faces dance with shadows. They were all nervous. No one wanted to leave.

"Ok." Emma pulled the plate of marshmallows from a table. "In the words of my deranged and psychotic cousin, Chris," she changed her voice to an almost exact imitation of Chris. "Welcom to the very first TDIYW Campfire ceremony! Today one of you will me voted off the island. That person will leave on the Dock of Shame, board the Boat of Losers, and leave to the beautiful _Hogar__ Del Predator Resort __**(AN: "Home of Losers" in Spanish….yeah I can translate.) **_"The marshmallow represents safety and awesomeness in this game. If you don't get one it's Buh-Bye for you. See Ya, Asta Lavista Babe! So lets get to it. Rosetta" Emma swiftly threw her a marshmallow. She caught it easily. "JB, JT." They both caught it in their mouths. "Benny, Alex, Jason, Miguel, and Delia." All nice catches. "Wilson." The white puff bounced off his head. Jeremy and Jesse were the last two left

"That was a bad toss." Jeremy snickered.

"That was a perfect toss, loser" Delia remarked

"She's a girl. There is no way she can throw."That received him several glares, a few smacks on the head, and a punch from Benny.

Emma waited for all of the whispers to settle. And after smirking at Jeremy she said the last name "……..Jesse."

"What!" Jeremy stood up and faced his former team. "I can't believe you voted me off! ME! I can help. I'm definitely stronger than any of the _laidies _on the team!"

"That's It!" Benny sprung up and grabbed Jeremy by the front of his shirt. She hoisted him over her shoulder, marched him down the Dock of Losers, and flung him onto the boat!

"I Let Her Do That!" Jeremy yelled as the boat headed out.

"I'm gonna kill him." Benny said through clenched teeth. While the rest of the team tried to restrain her Emma was on the ground laughing.

"See you next time on TDIYW!" Emma was now in hysterics.

**AN: Hope no ones disappointed! I really really need people to review! If people review. I will give you another chapter sometime within the week! I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW! R&R!!!! TRUST ME HAWK WILL LOVE THE UPCOMING CHAPTER! BUT YOU DON'T GET IT UNLESS YOU PRESS THE PRETTY LITTLE REVIEW BUTTON! DO IT NOW!**


	13. VERY IMPORTANT AN REFERING TO MY VERY ST

**OMG! I CANT BELIEVE I DID THAT! IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER I SAID THAAT JESSE AND MIGUEL WERE GAY! I MENT TO SAY THAT THEY ARE **_**NOT**_** GAY! I FIXED THE ERROR AND I HOPE HAT YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME! PLEASE, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :(**

**p.s. new chapter coming soon!**


End file.
